Dr Who and Captain Jack Harkness
by Sammers5
Summary: The Doctor and Jack get together after Martha leaves. What could two lonely wanderers get up to?


Dr Who and Captain Jack Harkness: two lonely wanderers that can never die.

By Samantha Henderson

25-26/12/2007

The Doctor and Jack get together after Martha leaves. What could two lonely wanderers get up to?

Chapter 1

"What have I done?" he thought to himself as he sat alone in the TARDIS… again. "Martha had been good company and I pushed her away". Thinking of Martha pulled the doctors thoughts to his previous companion Rose. Oh how he missed her, but alas she was trapped in a parallel universe unable to return. The doctor had just finished saving the world with Martha and Captain Jack. Jack had gone back to Torchwood a few days beforehand and Martha had decided to stay with her family for a bit, so he was now alone. It was quiet and lonely now after the adventure he just had, and to add to this the Master the only other time lord who survived (as he recently found out) had died in his arms, he was grief stricken.

Then he thought of Jack, he to had the curse of not being able to die he knows how it feels, the pain of not being able to grow old with someone but having to live on. Thinking of Jack got him thinking of when it started. He, Jack and Rose were facing an army of invading daleks. Jack had been killed but Rose, his darling Rose took all the energy of the time vortex from the TARDIS into her body, she couldn't control it _"I bring life"_ her remembers her saying. Rose brought Jack back to life but she went too far he was brought back for good, Captain Jack Harkness- the man who can never die. He knew what Rose had done and left him.

Jack couldn't let things be, he found the Doctor again. They have just been on one of the biggest adventures of his life. It was just like old times, but it wasn't, he felt something towards Jack that had never been there before. It was probably because Jack understood him, both could never die. The Doctor knew what he wanted to do, "where would I find Jack?" he thought to himself…

Chapter 2

The TARDIS materialised "Ahh Cardiff, nothing like it!" He remembered Jack telling him about the new Torchwood. "Where would it be?" he though. He deduced it to an area so there was nothing for it but to wait. "Jack is worth waiting for" and he smiled to himself. After an hour of fruitless waiting he saw a group of people approaching the water feature in front of him. Two girls and a guy. The first girl was of average height with brown hair and gap teeth. The second girl was Asian and carrying a laptop bag. The Guy was short and weedy. As he was observing them the first girl spoke "Owen I'm not discussing this again, Jack made his thoughts clear", "but Gwen". The Doctor heard what he needed, these were Jacks people. He watched them get on a brick and disappear.

"Perception field, brilliant, absolutely fantastic!" he exclaimed. Then he realised no one was there to hear it and he felt strangely alone. He went up to the brick where they had disappeared "brilliant!" he exclaimed again. Then he got out his sonic screwdriver and tinkered with the brick. The movement threw him momentarily off balance. By the time he got to the bottom the others had been alerted to an intruder they were waiting for him guns drawn. Immediately the Doctor surrendered with his hands in the air. "Please don't shoot, I'm a friend." Was all he could get out, his last experience with Torchwood was not a comforting thought so he decided not to tell them who he was. "How did you get in this area? It's secure" said the woman with the brown hair and gap teeth. "That is a good question, is Jack around" was the reply. "Don't play smart with me, how did you get in" she repeated. He wasn't sure weather to cross this woman or not so he decided to tell the truth "Sonic screwdriver" "what?" said the girl. "Its alien technology Gwen" said the Asian women, shock came over Gwen's face "Hand it over" she said forcefully, "No it's mine, you can't have it" he exclaimed. "Yours" said Gwen "are you alien?" the smile on his face gave him away he couldn't help it.

Chapter 3

The Doctor woke some time later with a splitting head ache. All his personal effects were gone his sonic screwdriver, psychic paper everything. "LET ME OUT!" he screamed "Jack I need to speak to Jack, I'm a friend". Meanwhile in the main hub upstairs they saw that he was awake and heard his screams. "Should we believe him Tosh?" said Gwen, "I don't know… his DNA is unknown, we have no idea who or what he is. Maybe Jack will know when he gets back." She said. "Yeah, well he seems to know Jack" Owen added. A few seconds later as if on schedule Jack walks in. "Jack" said Gwen "we have a situation…" before she could continue the Doctor yelled again "I know Jack, I came to see him, this is inhumane!" the sound was up on the computer and Jack heard everything. "DOCTOR!" he screamed and ran to the holding cells where the Doctor was, leaving the others dumbfounded.

"Doctor, Doctor I'm here" he said, it was all he could get out as he ran his fastest to get down there. "Jack oh Jack am I glad to see you, let me out, please" he replied. "Great to see you, but why, is the world in danger again?" Jack started to worry, the Doctor never shows up without a reason. "I, I just wanted to see you" he spurted out sounding like a 10 year old boy. Jack opened the cell and the two friends were face to face, and Jack realised why he was there. "The right kind of Doctor" Jack whispered into the Doctors ear. The Doctor replied with one of his big cheesy grins. They looked into each others eyes, both wanted it and both needed it.

Jack started by kissing him right on the lips then said "I've dreamed of this for a long time." Then he went to deepen the kiss, a clank in the distance alerted them to where they were. Jack realising there was no privacy down there suggested "want to continue this in my office?" the Doctor nodded in agreement. Jack led the way keeping hold of his hand the whole time; he wasn't going to lose him this time. When they finally reached the office neither could control themselves any longer. This time the Doctor took charge and threw Jack onto his desk. Jack amazed at the Doctors roughness and strength went with it, after a while he decided to take over. They were now fully interlocked in a passionate kiss. The Doctor couldn't believe it; he was fantastic no wonder people literally line up to shag him. As wonderful as it was they both knew it had to end but neither wanted it to. They finally stopped and lay on the couch together, staring into each others eyes in a half embrace. He could see Jack switch into work mode in front of him, his eyes changed and he stiffened up. The doctor felt disappointed but satisfied at the same time. "Wanta meet my team?" asked Jack, the Doctor not wanting to leave yet agreed.

Chapter 4

They went to the main area of the hub where the others were sitting round. Jack had a feeling they were waiting for an introduction to this mysterious man, with whom he started making out with in the cell. "This is the Doctor, he's an old friend of mine" he exclaimed. "Doctor this is Owen" he said indicating the man he saw on the outside, "Gwen" the girl with the gap teeth, "Tosh" the Asian lady "and Ianto" a second man he saw earlier. "And this is Torchwood" said Jack dramatically. The Doctor remembered his things "can I have my belongings back, please" "sure" said Gwen "I'll just go get them". She returned a short while later with all his things, he took them and got out his sonic screwdriver and started tinkering with the computer. "You can't do that!" exclaimed tosh, "Genius" said the Doctor not paying attention "well done Jack, this is a sophisticated piece of machinery." "How does that work?" asked Tosh, the Doctor thankful for an excellent question gladly spent some time to tell her how it worked.

A few hours later Jack asked "Doctor would you like to stay and get something to eat?" "Sure, but you know danger has a habit of following me around" came the reply. "That makes two of us, two ticking time bombs of danger, so where do you want to eat?" retorted Jack "well like you said danger finds us so…" "I'll order pizza". While waiting for the pizza to arrive the Doctor started thinking "I should get going, but it's so lonely in the TARDIS and Jack makes me feel less lonely, maybe even happy. Is it right to stay just for that" he didn't know. His own lust got the better of him he didn't want to be lonely so he stayed. The Doctor only just became aware that someone was calling his name. "Hmm, what, sorry" he looked around to see who was calling him; he saw that it was Jack. Jack who now had the Doctors attention asked "Why did you come back? Was it for me or is it just part of a bigger plan?" the Doctor could see the hurt in his eyes as he said this so he went and sat next to Jack and pulled himself closer. "Do you want the truth Jack" "Yes" he whispered. "I did come back for you Jack, after Martha left it was so lonely, you understand… right." "More than you know, you're my Doctor, the right kind of Doctor" at that moment neither could stand it anymore they started making out, when Ianto walked into the room. The Doctor could see on his face he was cut deep by what he saw. "Ianto, please" Jack started, "Sir we have strange activity readings from down town" Ianto said and left the room. "What was that about?" asked the Doctor "you didn't… no, did you?" "It was casual, nothing I swear" jack said trying to justify himself. "We have an alien to catch" Jack muttered.

Chapter 5

A few minutes later Jack, Gwen, Owen, Tosh and the doctor were in the Torchwood van heading for downtown Cardiff. Ianto was told to stay at the hub and monitor communications but he didn't intend to stay there. "600m till contact" announced Tosh. "This is brilliant, the technology is so advanced" the Doctor was exclaiming from the back seat next to Tosh. "Doctor" said Jack "we have a task at hand" "Oh right" said the Doctor remembering what was happening "this is what we gotta do…" the Doctor started to explain when Jack cut across "Ah Doctor my team, I tell them what to do." "wotta we do then captain" he replied with a mock salute. "We don't know what we're facing so proceed with caution. Owen, Gwen take the front Tosh monitor our movements, Doctor your with me. You all know what to do GO!". Everyone moved to where Jack had told them and started to do their jobs. Jack and the Doctor headed down an alley "Got any ideas Jack" "Yeah were in a dark alley… alone" "About the alien JACK!" they turned into an open door and saw it. About 1 ½ metres tall long snout full of teeth, skin brown and tight you could see the bones, its hands were webbed with sharp claws. "Ikens" the doctor muttered. "What is that Doctor?" "It's an Iken, the scum of the planet Thorken. They feast upon the life of living things they murder, we must get rid of it!". On hearing this Jack contacted the others "we found it everyone to the home down the alley first on the right". Before you could blink the others had joined them. The creature immediately went after the Doctor and Jack as he could sense all the life in them. "GET HIM OFF!" the doctor screamed, then they heard something none of them expected "JACK HELP, WHAT, AHHH!" "IANTO" Jack yelled trying to help the doctor wrestle with the Iken. The Doctor hearing the screams said to Jack they always travel in pairs. Jack didn't know what to do they were both good friends, the Doctor looked like he could manage but Ianto, Jack made his decision and ran off at breaking speed.

"IANTO!" he was screaming, Jack hoped he had done the right thing; the Doctor had faced worse than this. Jack could see the creature ahead, there was a body on the floor "No Ianto, it can't be too late" he said out loud. He attacked the creature with all his might; he didn't care what it was it hurt Ianto. The Iken was out cold fairly quickly due to Jacks rage and he rushed to Iantos Side.

Meanwhile the others stood in shock as the doctor wrestled the first Iken. "Ahh" the Doctor said through clenched teeth, he could feel the Iken trying to suck all the life out of him. Gwen snapped out of the trance and tried to help the doctor "Owen, Owen" she yelled. He finally realised someone was calling him and also went to help. The three of them managed to get it under control. It wasn't until after they got the Iken under control that Jackcame back assisting a very groggy Ianto. Jack caught the Doctors eye. He felt terrible as the Doctor was slumped against the wall with rapid breathing. But Jack still thought he did the right thing, the Doctor will be fine soon, Ianto on the other hand. Jack did the only thing he could think of… Kiss him, give Ianto some of his life, he immediately came to. "You bastard" he screamed "double crossing, back stabbing", "but you loved it" Jack said with one of his smiles Ianto couldn't disagree. Jacks next concern was the Doctor, "Doctor are you alright" he asked "Captain Jack Harkness how, why, AHHH", the Doctor was in pain. Jack went to kiss him but the Doctor rejected, "I'll be fine soon" he argued. After seeing Jack and Ianto the Doctor was determined to do everything himself. He remembered when he first met Jack during the blitz. Rose was insistent that Jack would save them; he on the other hand didn't trust him. Pushing his thoughts aside he painstakingly pushed himself up and collapsed, he was caught by none other than Captain Jack Harkness. The Doctor knew he couldn't do it alone but could it be anyone other than Jack at the moment. "You know you love it" Jack told him. The Doctor knew he was right but he had just kissed another man in front of him, it was typical of Jack but he had hoped. "It's not what you think" jack said having a hunch at what he was thinking "It was a transfer of life, I promise". Then Jack kissed him "trust me" how could the Doctor resist.

Chapter 6

They all went back to the hub and put the Ikens in a couple of holding cells. Owen and Gwen were trying to get information out of the Ikens but they were as communicative as the weevils and weren't getting far. Jack was double checking Ianto was ok; the Doctor was resting while telling Tosh what he knew about Ikens so she could add them to the database. Jack finally sure that Ianto was ok said "we never did get that pizza." Gwen and Owen started to laugh as they walked into the main hub they had given up on getting any information out of the Ikens. Jack rang the pizza place and had to apologise for not been there when they delivered them the first time. Soon they were all eating pizza and laughing. Gwen and Owen left early claiming they had prior arrangements. After that Tosh felt uneasy around the three guys, a love triangle was forming and she didn't want to be part of it so she excused herself and left. It was just the three of them now and the tension was getting unbearable. Ianto went to make tea and coffee for everyone leaving Jack and the Doctor alone. "I have to get back to the TARDIS, your more than welcome to come with me" said the Doctor. He didn't want to leave but it was his fate, his destiny. Jack thought about it, he desperately wanted to go. All was silent then they heard Ianto in the kitchen and Jack answered "I want to cone with you Doctor but my team need me here. I am there leader, I can't go, I'm sorry." "I understand" said the Doctor a little disappointed. Jack sensing this said "we're destined to wander alone without others like us, life can be cruel." Jack and the Doctor went out of the building to the TARDIS, both were hurting they didn't want to part but they had to. Jack turned to him and gave him the most deep passionate kiss he ever gave. "We will meet again Doctor" he whispered "please don't make it to long". Both had tears in their eyes, their time together had been magical. Jack stood and watched the TARDIS disappear; the Doctor had left him… Again.


End file.
